Freezing Trap
Reduces the cooldown on all your traps by 33%. |class=Hunter |level=18 |type=Utility |school=Frost |cast_time=Instant |cooldown=30 sec |gcd=1 sec |debuff_name=Freezing Trap Effect |debuff_desc=Frozen. |debuff_dur=1 minute |debuff_type=Magic |tcg=FreezingTrapTCG.jpg }} Freezing Trap is a hunter ability learned at level 18. It causes the first enemy to approach the trap to be frozen. Note that the frozen effect only lasts for eight seconds against player targets. Like other hunter traps, this can be launched with . Modified by * * * ; Survival specialization * Uses * Freezing Trap is good for Crowd Control. It works on any type of mob, unlike some other forms of CC that require a specific type. * Freezing Trap is also good for escaping enemies or hostile players. * Freezing Trap can be used to "reset" the battle, i.e. giving the hunter enough time to get to a greater range. Limitations *Being a magical effect, it can be devoured by a felhunter, dispelled, or cleansed. *Any damage caused will break the ice; this includes DoTs such as Serpent Sting. *Trap only exists for one minute and can be resisted. *Some monsters are immune to this trap. *Mages can Ice Block out of this effect, and Paladins can use Divine Shield. Tips and tactics * If talented, use in order to draw caster mobs into the trap, otherwise they will cast at range. * If the mob is a non-caster ranged attacker, or you do not have Silencing Shot, you will have to use a "line of sight pull" to draw them into the trap. Put down a trap behind a corner or an obstacle. After the tank pull, use Arcane or Distracting Shot on the desired mob. Run and hide behind the corner or obstacle immediately, so that the mob cannot "see" you. If done correctly, it will run to the corner or obstacle and become trapped. * Holding aggro on a frozen mob will make the mob much easier to re-trap when it breaks; this helps in keeping the mob off the healer. This can easily be accomplished with , which generates threat without breaking the trap. This is important during long fights in which the target must remain trapped for an extended period. Having a Focus macro will enable you to use Distracting Shot without having to switch targets, allowing you to keep aggro without the hassle and possible danger of switching targets in mid-fight. * If facing a pair of mobs, use on one after laying the trap. The dazed mob will take longer to reach you; with the unaffected mob now trapped, the fight becomes one-on-one. * Freezing Trap is useful when kiting, for those times when you need to heal during a fight. * Freezing trap is also a great tool for taming beasts. Set a trap between you and the beast you want to tame, back up a bit, fire a Concussive Shot, and then begin the Taming. The concussive shot will slow the beast down for a bit, and then the Freezing Trap will stop it. This way, you'll hardly be scratched at all during the taming process. PvP * If you are rooted, snared, or generally outmatched, you can lay a freezing trap and run. If you first, you can exit combat and summon your mount to aid you in this; if that's not possible, can help. * Lay a freezing trap and then stand in front of it as a safety measure in case there is a stealthed players attempt to ambush you from behind. * If an enemy player is attempting to run, you can easily trap him by using scatter shot, then laying the trap under him while he is disoriented. * The trap is great against Warrior's Charge. Place it just in front of you and when a warrior charges into the Freezing Trap and triggers it, start walking backwards. After about 20 yards use Aimed Shot then Concussive Shot and start fighting normally. However, a druid in bear form can charge straight over it, without freezing. * Druids who get caught inside a freezing trap cannot shift out to break it. Patch changes * * * specialization ability level 28.}} * * * * * * * * * * * External links Category:Frost spells Category:Hunter abilities Category:Magic debuffs